Bad Kids
by MusicForMyLife
Summary: She was a straight A honor role student. The model kid. so when levy is framed for vandalizing the school and is sent to a different school for society's unwanted kids she shouldn't be having so much fun and making so many new friends. I mean come on this is a school for delinquents. they're all bad kids.. right?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail. It is owned by Hiro Mashima**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock beeping. I sat up and walked to my closet picking out my outfit for school, an orange dress. Placing it on my bed before walking to the bathroom. I got a quick shower before getting dressed.

I walked downstairs just for my nose to be greeted with the smell of bacon and eggs. I made my way to the kitchen to see my two older brothers Jet and Droy were cooking breakfast. "Good morning levy!" they both chimed in unison. "Good morning guys, That smells great!" I said as I took my seat at the table.

Before you ask, no they aren't really my brothers. My parents died when I was very young and they were friends of my family. Their parents adopted me and they've been my big brothers ever since.

I was snapped out of my flashback when a plate of eggs, bacon and toast was carefully set in front of me. "Eat up levy!" Droy said happily as he took a seat across from me. "Thanks guys, if it tastes as good as it smells it'll be great!" I said as I took a bite. "Well what do you think?" jet asked. "It's so yummy!" I exclaimed before i took another bite.

"You really like it?" they asked. "Of course!" I replied. I quickly finished my food before grabbing my bag and heading to the door. "Bye guys." I called to them. " Bye levy! Have a good day at school." they called back. It was a short 10 minuet walk to the high school.

As I entered the doors it was business as usual. I went to my locker and after getting my books for today (which is a lot because I have all honors classes) I went to my first period class to be greeted by my best friend Jessica. we have been best friends since kindergarten.

"Hey levy. are you going to Charlie's party Saturday?" Jessica asked me as I took my seat next to her. "Well of course silly. He is my boyfriend after all." I replied getting out my needed materials. Speaking of Charlie he just walked into the classroom, taking his seat next to me he gave me his normal greeting of. "Good morning sweetheart."

I just smiled at him and gave him my normal "Morning dear." yeah my life is perfect. I've got my best friend and the most perfect boyfriend I could wish for.

But sometimes my life just seems so boring.. I wish something interesting.. anything.. I was snapped out of my day dream when I heard a voice over the loudspeaker.

"Will miss levy McGarden please report to the office." Expecting it to be another student of the month award I walked up to the office. The secretary pointed me in the direction of the principal's office. I thanked her for her help and walked to the principal's office. I knocked on his door.

"You may enter." he said from behind the door. I walked into his office. "Please take a seat." Principal Jefferson said. I took a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "You wanted to see me sir?" I asked politely. "Yes, its not for another award though." He stated in a blank voice as he looked over a file.

"What do you mean sir?" I asked, honestly confused. "I mean that this time you are in trouble, big trouble." he stated, handing me the file he was looking at. "what do you mean!?" I asked, taking the file looking through it. I saw pictures of what looked like me spray painting the brick wall in the main corridor. and then more of what looks like me smashing the trophy case.

"T-This isn't me!" I yelled throwing the file onto his desk. "As much as id like to believe you the evidence is stacked up too high against you." Mr. Jefferson stated in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"But i told you it wasn't me!" I said angrily. "Quit your yelling! You should be great full that I got the fine waved or you would be paying 35,000 jewl. No you will only have one punishment. Starting tomorrow you will be attending Fairy Tail school for Troubled kids. You have the rest of today to clean out your locker and say goodbye to your teachers and classmates."

He said with a bit of anger behind it. "Your dismissed." he added as I was about to say something. "This is so unfair!" I yelled. "I said you are dismissed" he said in a tone that told me he wasn't gonna have any back talk.

"I understand.. sir" I stated before I left. I was on the verge of tears, I have to go to Fairy tail?! That's a school for delinquents! I didn't do anything wrong! It was the end of second period and I saw charlie at his locker. I ran up to him and threw my arms around him and started crying. "Sweetheart whats wrong?" he said as he rubbed my back soothingly.

I explained everything to him. He looked at me for a long time. then simply stated "That's too bad." I was shocked at how easy he was taking it. "Wha-what do you mean?" I asked him. "That's too bad.. it'll take me forever to find another trophy girlfriend. And it'll be almost impossible to find one before homecoming." he stated nonchalantly.

"T-trophy girlfriend? Is that all i am to you?" I asked again on the verge of tears. "Don't be silly." he stated smiling. "Oh, for a second there you had me..." I was interrupted when he said "Of course that's all you are to me. What. did you think you were my soul mate or something?" he asked almost like he was amused.

I couldn't even respond to him, I just ran off. Later that day I tried to talk to Jessica but she just told me that charlie already told her. "Im sorry Levy. but we cant be friends anymore.." she said before turning and leaving. I made my way home dreading telling my brothers.. tomorrow I start my first day at fairy tail.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys im really sorry for the long delay. I had terrible writers block and we were switching our internet provider so I didnt have internet for awhile, but im back... here's chapter two. **_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Fairy Tail, The briliant Hiro Mashima does.**_

I walked into my house with a downtrodden look plastered onto my face. Jet and Droy greeted me at the door like every other day.. but this time they looked a little worried.

"Levy.. the school called to inform us that your being transferred to fairy tail.." Jet said with a look of concern.

"Yeah.. i'm so sorr-" I tried to say as i was cut off by Droy. "We are so proud of you!"

I stared at him with a complete look of shock and confusion on my face."I don't understand. Why are you proud of me for getting put in a school for delinquents?" I questioned him, wondering what he must have eaten to make him this nuts.

"Levy, Droy and I went to fairy tail for high school." Jet explained. Him and Droy lifted up their sleeves to show their matching tattoos.

"This mark officially names you as a member. Once you choose to take on the fairy tail tattoo then your part of their family for life. The school doesn't offer it. but you'll probably get offered it by some of the upperclassmen." Jet continued.

"Wait. so it isn't a school for bullies?" i asked, honestly confused by this revelation. "The exact opposite actually. Your fairy tail friends will be there to look out for you through thick and thin. Most of them are just a little on the.. wild side" Droy said as he smiled rubbing the back of his neck.

I smiled at my big brothers, they always knew how to make me feel better, maybe this wont be so bad after all.

~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~

I shifted nervously in the back seat of jets car. My brothers decided to take me in for my first day so everyone knew i was their little sister and basically part of the fairy tail family. Their logic for that was most of the life lessons jet they taught me they got straight from fairy tail.

Jet parked the car in front of the school. "You ready Levy?" Droy asked smiling at me from the passenger seat. I smiled timidly back at him. "As ready as ill ever be."

I got out of the car and waited for them. it felt like my first day of kindergarten all over again. Jet and Droy on the other hand looked excited. They are finally gonna be able to see their other family.

We walked into the school and I have to say that it was really nice. No defining features, but ts strange. I don't exactly know why but it didn't feel like a school.

We walked into the main office to hear a sweet kindhearted voice call out. "Jet! Droy! its so good to see you again!" I looked to the desk to see that the voice belonged to a beautiful lady around jet and Droy's age. She had white hair that was tied up in the front.

"Mirajane!" They both called out in unison. "the woman apparently named Mirajane looked to me. "And who is this?" She asked curiously. " Oh! Mira this is our little sister levy." Jet said smiling. "Levy this is Mirajane Strauss. she is one of our oldest friends." Droy added.

"Levy.. Oh so your our new transfer student!" Mira chirped happily. I nodded to her. "Well I'm sure your gonna love it here. and with jet and Droy being your older brothers I'm sure you'll fit right in. a lot of the teachers were jet and Droy's old classmates." she said.

Just then a voice boomed from the principals office. "Whats this I hear! Two of my brats have come home!?" Foot steps thudded to the closed door and a huge shadow was cast out as it slowly opened.

I instinctively hid behind my brothers and peaked my head out. From the sound of that voice and footsteps this principle must be huge and scary. The man walked out and I almost fainted.

This "big and scary" man turned out to be a three ft tall old man wearing an orange and blue stripped suit. "Yo." he said as he waved to me, clearly expecting my reaction. "Mister Makarov!" Jet and Droy practically hollered as the embraced the short man. "Its good to see two of my brats come home again." He said as he smiled and returned the embrace. "And whats this i hear of you brought a sister?" he said as he looked at me.

"I-I'm Levy sir." I stuttered out. He smiled at me. "As much as i enjoy the manners. Please call me Makarov." he said as he gave me a grin that for some strange reason made me feel as if this man I've just met is family.

"Okay!" I said returning the went into his office to sign some paperwork and he gave me my schedule. After hugging my brothers and them wishing me luck i went to my first period, Biology with miss Scarlet.

I walked into the classroom to see it was absolute chaos. "What'd you say flame brain?!" a shirtless boy with black hair yelled across the room. "I told you to put your damn shirt on!" a boy with light pink hair yelled back.

And after that they started to fight, punches started flying and they slowly made their way to the door, to where i was standing. The pink haired boy shoved the shirtless one toward the door, not knowing I was there. I saw him flying towards me, knowing I couldn't get outta the way in time I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact.

But I only felt myself being lifted in the air by my collar. I opened my eyes to see an arm come from whatever was holding me out of the way. I herd a resounding smack as my savior punched the shirtless boy in the back, sending him into the pink hared boy.

"Will you idiots watch where yer going! you almost flattened this girl here!" he said sitting me back on the ground. I stared up at him, he was tall and muscular with long spiky black hair. His eyebrows were shaved and he had three metal studs on each side to take their place. He also had the bridge of his nose pierced with three studs on either side and two on his chin. He had piercing red eyes and was wearing a black hoodie with ripped up jeans and black combat boots.

Wait. Why am I staring at this guy i just met and trying to memorize every detail of his face? And why does it look like he is saying something? "Hello!? Earth to shrimp! I asked if you were okay." He said looking more than a little annoyed. "O-oh I'm fine. Wait. did you just call me shrimp?" I asked, slightly annoyed. "I did. You got a problem with that?" he asked, smirking at me. "And what if I do? Huh?" I said defiantly.

He just bursts out laughing at this. "Well you've certainly got spunk shrimp, your alright." he said as he waved off my anger. "My name is levy, not shrimp!" I yelled at him, "Nice to meet ya Levy. The names Gajeel." He said showing me a toothy grin. "Gajeel.." I whispered to myself. "You say something shrimp?" he asked. "Don't call me shrimp! My name is levy!" I yelled at him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys. thanks for sticking around._

_I wanna give a shout out to _**Lexie and the anime**

_Hey everyone, I had to fix an error her where Lucy said Levy and her didn't have fifth and seventh together to make it just say Fifth because her and levy have art seventh_

**She really helped me out on this one by doing some editing so you should all go check out some of her works because she is awesome and so are her stories!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or any of its characters. Fairy tail is owned by Hiro Mashima._

I walked to the front of the classroom like I had done so many times before at my old school and took a seat.

"Don't let the iron idiot over there get you upset."

I looked up to see the voice had come from a grinning blonde that took a seat next to me. "My name's Lucy, by the way," she continued.

"I-I'm Levy," I stammered out.

"He may seem rough around the edges, but he is really a nice guy once you understand a little about him," Lucy said, nodding to where Gajeel was fighting with Natsu and Gray.

"Like what?" I ask, curious to know more about him.

"Well, he is kinda new here too. He just started coming here about two or three months ago."

"Really? Because he seems so at home here," I stated, taking a quick glance at him. I was a bit surprised by that seemingly unimportant piece of information.

"Yeah, really. He got expelled from his old school for getting into a fight, with Natsu actually." She was being nonchalant, as if things like that happened every day. "Gajeel had put him in the hospital for three days. His high school career would have been over because no school would take him, but Mr. Makarov had none of that. He basically demanded that Gajeel enrolled here. Makarov said it was his punishment for beating up one of his brats, but we all know it's because that old man hates to see a kid with potential end up walking down the wrong path. Natsu got his payback too by challenging Gajeel to a fight. They duked it out and Natsu won, but not by much."

"Wow... I guess I could understand why he teased me. He was just welcoming me in the only way he knows." A smile formed on my face while I was picturing the smirk he had on his face when he first called me 'Shrimp'.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when a voice boomed over the classroom chaos.

"Natsu! Gray! Gajeel! If you three don't take your seats right now then we are going to have an issue!" And just like that, the three boys stood up straight and bolted to their seats, with Gajeel taking the one on the other side of me and Natsu taking one next to Lucy. I looked for the source of the voice and saw a lady looking to be in her early twenties with long scarlet hair. She was stunning and if I hadn't known any better, I would have thought she was a senior.

'This must be Miss Scarlet.'

At that moment, she caught my stare and locked her eyes onto me. Her eyes were a dark brown color.

"Ah, you must be Levy McGarden. I'm Erza Scarlet," she presented herself in an odd tone. I couldn't tell if it was kind or menacing.

"N-Nice to meet you, Miss Scarlet." I responded, trying to play off my first day jitters. Miss Scarlet started the lesson and the period went like any other biology class. I heard the bell ring and everyone started packing up their books to go to the second period.

"Let me see your schedule," Lucy said to me. I pulled the paper out of my agenda and handed it to her. She looked over it before smiling at me. "We have almost every period together except for fifth!" She squealed, handing me back my schedule before jumping up and down excitedly.

"Really?!" I asked surprised. 'I'm so glad to have a friendly face in most of my classes.'

"Yup!"

After that, we walked to our next period, which was gym with Mr. Strauss.

Lucy led me to the gym and then left me to get changed. I found there a behemoth of a man with spikey white hair and a scar under his right eye.

"Are you Mr. Strauss?" I asked politely, trying not to sound too weak.

"Yes! Elfman Strauss!" He answered, putting an odd emphasis on the ending of his name.

I'm the new student, Levy McGarden." I was trying to avoid his intense gaze. Do all the teachers at this school have this much intensity?

"Ah yes. Miss McGarden, let me get you the uniform order form," the tall man said, before walking into his office, returning moments later with the forementioned form. "Here you go." He then turned to the students coming into the gym, all in the same uniform: a gray T-shirt with the Fairy Tail crest on the back and blue basketball shorts. "I want you all to get into groups of two. I'll give you further instructions after you find your partners. Levy, since today's activity won't be very physical, you can participate without a uniform." I nodded and went to go find Lucy, whom I found hanging out with Natsu and Gajeel.

"Hey, Lucy. I was wondering if you wanted to be partners."

"Actually, Levy, I'm already partnered up with Natsu, but Gajeel needs a partner." Lucy nodded to him.

"Oh, okay. Gajeel, will you be my partner?" I asked, turning to him.

"Sure thing, Shrimp!" Gajeel replied with a smirk. I roll my eyes at him and go to stand next to him.

"Alright!" Mr. Strauss began vigorously. "Since everyone has a partner, I want each group to find their own space and wait for my instructions."

Gajeel led me to a spot a good bit away from everyone, but where the class was still in view.

"So, Shrimp, how's your first day at Fairy Tail going?" Gajeel questioned. I simply smiled at him.

"It's going pretty well, except this one guy keeps calling me Shrimp."

"Well, if you've got a problem with that, how about you come up here and do something about it?" He laughed. I was fuming.

"And what if I do?!" I stood up taller, in hopes of appearing more intimidating.

"C'mon, I'll take all 4 feet of you!" he retorted, towering over me.

"I'm gonna smack you!" I said, punching his shoulder to prove my statement. Gajeel just laughed again and shrugged the punch off, placing a hand on my head.

"I like yer spunk, Shorty." He smiled.

'Why does my heart start beating so fast everytime I see that smile? Oh no... Don't tell me I have a crush on him?! I couldn't possibly like him, could I?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for the long long wait. I really dont have an excuse other than im absent minded. But I refuse to let my little story burn out. I have so many ideas in my head for it. So heres chapter 4.**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Fairy Tail. It belongs to the brilliant mind of Hiro Mashima.**_

**Levy's P.O.V**

I was so entranced by Gajeel's smirk that I didn't hear our instructions. "Huh? What are we supposed to do?" I asked him. "Weren't ya payin any attention shrimp? We are doin trust exercises." He said motioning to all the other pairs falling into each others arms.

"Why are we doing trust exercises?" I asked him."Fairy Tail values trust among the students as well as faculty. They work to build strong bonds between us so we are ready for anything. So we will always have each others backs." Gajeel told me nonchalantly. "Wow.. That's amazing. People in this school are really close aren't they?" I asked awestruck at the morals and kindness of those running this school. He just smiled a toothy smirk before replying with a hearty "Yep!".

I turned my back to him and looked behind me to see his arms outstretched ready to catch me. "You trust me shrimp?" He asked grinning at me. "Id trust you more if you'd stop calling me Shrimp!" I huffed at him, trying as hard as I could to sound mad at him, to no avail mind you.

He just laughed and started counting "Okay 1..2..3..fall!" He said and I fell backwards in free fall towards the ground until I felt his strong arms catch me, my head hitting his chest with a soft thud. He helped me back to my feet.

"Now its your turn!" He said turning around. "What?! How am I supposed to catch you?! Your twice my size!" I said worriedly.

"Its easy. Put your right foot forward bend it a bit at the knee and brace yourself." He instructed. I did as he said and closed my eyes. "1..2..3..fall!" I said waiting to be flattened, but to my utter surprise my hands hit his back and I was able to stop his fall.

I stammered out a dumbstruck "W-what?" He turned and smiled at me. "See? I told ya that ya could do it!" he said triumphantly. It took a bit to register, "I-I-I did it...? I did it!" I yelled out giving him a big hug. This caught him off guard but after his shock he hugged me back.

The rest of the period was uneventful, we basically stood and talked for the rest of the period, which I didn't mind.. at all. Gajeel was really funny in a crass sort of way. He seemed to enjoy my company. The bell rung and as I was getting ready to leave he rushed over and grabbed my arm writing something on it in pen. I looked down and saw his number. I looked back to him too see that toothy smirk. Its official.. I think I have a crush on a bad boy.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail. Your looking for Hiro Mashima.**_

_**I wanna thank anyone who has stuck around! I'm trying to make up for my absences by updating faster. I've been working on these chapters for awhile though, because i refuse to give you guys anything less than my best! sorry that they are so short, they will be getting longer and longer as i go. I promise! well here you go, enjoy! **_

_**P.S: Sorry for anyone who read this before I fixed it, I realized I completely forgot to add the part about**__****__**lunch! Sorry!**_

_MusicForMyLife _

_**Levy's P.O.V.**_

Third and fourth period were pretty boring. Third period is history with Mr. Laxus Dreyar and fourth is math with Mr. Guildarts Clive.

I sat next to Lucy in third, Gajeel isn't im my third period. In fourth I sat a group table with Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel and Gray. They all seem to be awesome people, even though Gray, Natsu and Gajeel seem to fight a lot. After fourth period was lunch, Lucy insisted I sit with them, which made me feel relieved because I was dreading finding somewhere to sit. I agreed and we walked down. The people at the table consisted of Lucy, Natsu, Gray and there was supposed to be another girl named Juvia but she had to work on a project so she couldnt come to lunch.

After the bell rang signaling the end of lunch we all walked up to our fifth period classes. Lucy had to turn off early because me and her don't have fifth period together. Which sucks because its my favorite class, English.

My teachers name is Mr. Macao Conbolt. I sat next to Gajeel, but unlike the rest of the day he didn't really talk to me, or anyone for that matter. I tried to engage in conversation but he just shrugged me off.

I found out we were having a sub in that class for the day which is apparently super rare here. About halfway through the class the sub would pick random students to read aloud passages from the text book.

The sub called on Gajeel and he looked like a deer in the headlights, he looked at the page before mumbling out "..The im-impot..uh impor-tance of Sh-a-ake-speare to Engli-.." he struggled out before trailing off into silence.

It suddenly made sense.. He was being quiet in English to avoid getting called on because he struggled with reading. I spent the rest of class coming up with a plan, I was determined to help him. Soon enough the bell rang and he hurried out of the class.

I eventually caught up with him. "Gajeel I-" I tried to say before he cut me off. "I know what yer gonna say.. oh I didn't know yer was an idiot that couldn't read.." He said looking down. That statement hurt a bit, but he only said it because its how he had known people to react. "No, what I was gonna say was that I understand that you struggle with reading but that doesn't make you an idiot. I was also gonna say I could teach you to read if you wanted.." I said and was surprised by his reaction.

"Really?! You'll teach me to read?!" He exclaimed. To say I was taken aback by his enthusiasm would be an understatement. I simply smiled and said "Of course! If your that eager then im sure you'll pick it up at lightning speed" He looked like a child at Christmas."Thank you!" He hollered out. I smiled at him and we walked to our sixth period class, which happened to be a study hall, Gajeel and I saw Lucy and a girl with blue hair that was introduced as Juvia. We all just talked and did our homework from our other classes to pass the time.

Soon the bell rang and we headed to our seventh period classes Lucy Juvia and I had art class while Gajeel had Guitar. He walked with us to our class before walking back down the hall and turning into a class that I guess was guitar.

I sat at a table with Lucy and Juvia, we were soon joined by Gray. The moment he sat at the table Juvia's eyes were glued to him. I soon put two and two together and smiled. 'Aww they'd make a cute couple!' I thought to myself.

My thoughts were soon interrupted by Juvia who said, "Levy you have a crush on Gajeel don't you?" I was taken aback. "Wha-What?! No d-d-dont b-be ridiculous! I just met him I-I-I.." I trailed off, my face was probably as pink as Natsu's hair.

"Juvia has known Gajeel for a long time, we went to the same school before we came here. Juvia can tell you like him, Juvia can also tell he likes you too." She said, oddly speaking in the third person. What? Does he really like me too? I shook my head to get out of my daze. 'You cant possibly have a crush on him! You just met him! You cant like him..can you?' I thought to myself, fighting an intense internal battle.

Apparently my silence was enough to set it in Juvia's mind that I had a crush on Gajeel. I was quiet for the rest of the class period, running all these new possibilities in my mind. I had made all these new friends and possibly have a crush on someone. All on my first day here too. Fairy Tail was certainly gonna be an experience.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**_

_**Levy's P.O.V.**_

The bell soon rang and cut me from my day dream. I gathered my books and before I could go Lucy, Gray, and Juvia stopped me and gave me their numbers. I thanked them and walked out into the hallway.

Gajeel was standing there waiting for me. "Hey there shrimp!" he said in his usual deep tone. I just sighed and decide to let it slide this time, I had way too much on my mind. "Hey." I replied walking over to him. "Whats wrong?" he asked. "Its nothing! My first day was just tiring." I said, it wasn't a complete lie. It really was tiring, that just wasn't all that was on my mind.

He seemed content with this answer, "I know how you feel there! My first day was hell. Everyone seemed to hate me at first because of that fight with Salamander." He said. "Wait,Who's Salamander? I heard you fought Natsu but I didn't hear about anyone named Salamander." I asked completely confused,

"Oh yea, forgot you wouldn't know. Salamander is a nickname for Natsu. Most people get them here, Like shrimp!" He said laughing, clearly proud of himself for his joke. I was too tired to come up with a retort for that, so I didn't.

Me and Gajeel walked towards the main office, Jet and Droy were picking her up and Gajeel drives home. "Hey, when would you like me to start teaching you to read?" I asked him as we walked. "Hmm, You free this Saturday?" he asked.

I thought about it for a few seconds, "Yea im free." I replied. "Great jus gimme a call to figure out the details." Gajeel said with his typical toothy grin. "Okay!" I said. We walked outside where we saw Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Ms. Scarlet. They were talking to Jet and Droy. Well they are former Fairy Tail students and they're only a few years older than me so I should have expected they had some friends still in school

Gajeel and I walked up to them. "Levy! Perfect timing!" Lucy said. "Id like to introduce you to Jet and Droy! They are former Fairy Tail students! They were seniors when I started my freshmen year here." Natsu said.

"I know them already." I said giggling. "What? How?" He asked. "Cuz they're my brothers silly." I said, Jet and Droy enveloping me in a group hug like usual.

"What?!" Everyone but Gajeel and Ms. Scarlet exclaimed at once. "Yea, They're my big brothers!" I said, kinda happy at their confused expressions.

"Why didn't you say so?! That means your already part of the Fairy Tail Family!" Natsu yelled out. Seeing them all nod as he said this made me happy, really happy, I felt tears well up in my eyes at this.

"Levy Whats wrong!?" Jet and Droy asked in unison. "Nothing! Nothing at all! Im just so happy. I was so scared coming here, but in one day ive made more real friends than I have in all my life." I said smiling through happy tears. My brothers hugged me, laughing a bit.

They all talked a bit and I walked back over to Gajeel. "Thank you for everything today, from saving me this morning to just being my friend. I really appreciate it!" I said. Then I did something that surprised both of us. I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He blinked for a minuet before turning beet red, but he still hugged me back.

After a few seconds we both let go, I was smiling widely at him and he looked pretty happy too. "Well shrimp ill catch ya later. I gotta get going!" He said, "Okay! See you tomorrow, Bye!" I Exclaimed, He just smiled at me and walked to his car. He got in and drove off.

Jet and Droy talked with everyone for a bit longer which I didn't mind in the slightest. Seeing them talk and laugh like this made me so happy and they seemed to love every moment of it. But eventually they said their goodbyes we walked to the car and started driving home. "So Levy, How did you like your first day at Fairy Tail?" Droy asked looking back at me.

"Honestly? It was amazing! I made so many new friends and my teachers are awesome! Everyone is so nice here and it feels like one big family. "See, We told you that you'd love it here! Your already showing the Fairy Tail Spirit!" Jet said, keeping his eyes on the road.

When we got home I went upstairs and put my bag down, I sent a text everyone that gave me their numbers so they'd have mine. After that I laid down on my bed exhausted and fell asleep.

I woke up a few hours later to Droy calling me down for dinner. I looked at my Phone to see that I had several messages. Gajeel hadn't answered, Natsu, Gray and Juvia had just said thanks and Lucy had asked "whats up?".

I immediately felt bad and sent her a message saying sorry and how I had accidentally fell asleep. She replied saying its fine but that she had to go eat dinner.

I shrugged off my slight disappointment at the fact Gajeel didn't answer and walked downstairs greeting Jet and setting the table for dinner. "Tired?" Droy asked bringing the food from the kitchen. "Uh-huh." I yawned.

Jet ruffled my hair before saying, "Trust me, the days there get less tiring." I laughed before giving him an 'I hope so' look.

"So whats for dinner?" I asked siting in my usual spot at the table. "Shrimp Linguine Alfredo." Droy replied. "Mmm it smells really good!" I exclaim, my mouth watering as he sets my plate in front of me. Once we all have our food we dig in and I was right! It was tasted amazing! We all ate, making small talk as we did so.

After dinner I offered to take care of the dishes. When I had finished we all sat down in the living room and watched a movie.

Around 9:30 I decided to go to bed. "Im gonna hit the hay, goodnight guys." I said getting up and giving them both hugs. "Goodnight Levy! Sweet dreams." They both said to me in unison. I walked upstairs changed into pj's and climbed into bed.

I laid there for a bit, thinking about my day. I ended up falling asleep thinking of a certain spiky black haired boy.


End file.
